


Leann and the Blank Page

by gingerlegend



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Very short fanfic, character study of leann hart, there are literally no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: Leann Hart stared at the blank page. The blank page did not stare back. It had no eyes, but if a faceless old woman could stare, Leann figured a blank page could also stare, if it wanted to.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Leann and the Blank Page

Leann Hart stared at the blank page. The blank page did not stare back. It had no eyes, but if a faceless old woman could stare, Leann figured a blank page could also stare, if it wanted to.

It was taunting her. The page was taunting her with its blankness. She reached for a hatchet, but she stopped her hand a few inches away from it, grasping a different object. The object was completely illegal to own, but Leann didn't care. A lot of people ignored this particular law.

She used the object to attack her blank page. After she was satisfied with the wounds she inflicted on, she reread what she wrote.

_ This is a good article, _ she thought to herself, and it was. It was a great article. It was completely devoid of any truth or opinion that matters, and it would provoke no one. It said nothing about the world or about the news.

Most papers say nothing about anything. They have no vocal cords. It's not easy to say anything about anything without having vocal cords.

Leann decided to publish it in next month's newspaper. To include even a short excerpt of her article in this story would be unfair to her, and Leann's approach to unfairness (throwing hatchets at whoever she deems unfair) is something most people would like to avoid.

She threw away the object she had attacked the page with. It was out of ink.


End file.
